Treasure Trails/Guide/Scans
Scans are a type of Treasure Trail clue that can only occur during elite clue scrolls. They were added to the game as part of the Treasure Trail update on 4 August 2010. They can be distinguished from other types of clues by the orb attached to the clue scroll. Scans clues require going to a particular region and scanning in order to find the next clue (or the casket). If the scan takes place in an area with multiple levels, scan each level. If the message "Try scanning a different level." appears, it means the spot is on a lower or higher level. To start the clue, players must first right-click the scroll and select the "Read" option to find out which region they must search in. They must then go to this region and use the scroll's "Scan" option to scan the region for the correct spot. Scanning has a limited range and the correct location may be anywhere within the stated region, so it is important to scan all parts of the region when searching. When the correct spot is within the orb's scan range, using the scan option will detect it. When this happens an arrow appears above the spot in-game and on the minimap. When the player is standing on the exact spot indicated by the arrow they can use a spade to dig up the next clue or casket (a spade on a toolbelt can be used by right-clicking Dig on the clue scroll). Alternatively a Meerkat familiar's fetch casket special move can be used (this requires level 4 Summoning and fetch casket scrolls). Use of a meerkat's special move is recommended in order to avoid the possibility of having to kill a Guthix Wizard. When using a spade to dig up the clue there is a chance that a level 126 or 133 Guthix wizard (level 126 in the Wilderness) will appear and attack the player. This wizard must be killed before the player can dig up the next clue. Details of possible locations for each region can be found below. The symbols on the maps represent: - An accurate location - An approximate location or location without an in-game image Locations Ardougne Area Information: West Ardougne; East Ardougne Scan range: 22 paces Brimhaven Dungeon Area Information: Brimhaven Dungeon To enter the dungeon players will need 875 coins unless they own Karamja gloves 3 or 4 (to gain free access to the dungeon it is not necessary to have the gloves with you). A hatchet is also needed to cut through the obstructing vines within the dungeon (a hatchet on the toolbelt will work). Scans will either be on the upper or lower level of Brimhaven Dungeon, if the player is not on the right level for their scan they will be told "Try scanning another level". Players may also find this map, showing the dungeon's monsters, useful. Scan range: 14 paces Lower level Upper level Chaos Tunnels Area Information: Chaos Tunnels Players may also find this map, showing the monsters of and routes through the Chaos Tunnels, useful when navigating this area. San range: 22 paces Dorgesh-Kaan Area Information: Dorgesh-Kaan Scans will either be on the upper or lower level of Dorgesh-Kaan, if the player is not on the right level for their scan they will be told "Try scanning another level". Scan range: 16 paces Lower level Upper level Falador Area Information: Falador Scan range: 22 paces Fremennik Isles (Neitiznot and Jatizso) Area Information: Neitiznot; Jatizso Scan range: 16 paces Fremennik Slayer Dungeon Area Information: Fremennik Slayer Dungeon Players may find this map, showing the locations of the dungeon's monsters, useful when navigating the area. Scan range: 16 paces Haunted Woods Area Information: Haunted Woods This area contains aggressive leeches and vampyres. Scan range: 11 paces Keldagrim Area Information: Keldagrim Scan range: 11 paces Kharazi Jungle Area Information: Kharazi Jungle To enter the Kharazi Jungle the player must have started Legends Quest and have a hatchet and machete (ones on a toolbelt will work) to cut through the dense jungle blocking its entrances. The jungle contains aggressive wolves. Scan range: 27 paces Kharidian Desert, east "This scroll will work in the desert, east of the Elid and north of Nardah." Area Information: Kharidian Desert To avoid taking damage from the desert heat while in this area players will need waterskins or an enchanted water tiara. Scan range: 27 paces Lumbridge Swamp Caves "This scroll will work in the dark and damp caves below Lumbridge Swamp." Area Information: Lumbridge Swamp Caves While in the caves players must use a light source to avoid deadly, rapid attacks from insects that will otherwise attack them and a spiny helmet or slayer helmet if they wish to avoid taking damage from wall beasts. *The scan may not work if the quest The Mighty Fall has not been started, and you haven't spoken to the bosses in the main chamber. However, certain players have reported success without beginning the quest. Scan range: 11 paces Mos Le'Harmless Area Information: Mos Le'Harmless Players must have completed the Cabin Fever quest to access Mos Le'Harmless. The area outside the base contains many aggressive jungle horrors and poisonous snakes. Scan range: 27 paces Piscatoris Hunter Area Area Information: Piscatoris Hunter area Scan range: 14 paces Taverley Dungeon Area Information: Taverley Dungeon To access all areas of Taverley Dungeon the player will need either a dusty key or level 70 Agility. Players may find this map, showing the locations of the dungeon's monsters, useful when navigating the area. Scan range: 22 paces Tirannwn (Elven Lands) Area Information: Tirannwn Players may also find it helpful to use this map, showing the routes through and obstacles of Tirannwn, when navigating the area. Scan range: 22 paces Category:Treasure Trail guides Varrock Area Information: Varrock Scan range: 16 paces White Wolf Mountain Area Information: White Wolf Mountain Scans will either be on top of or under White Wolf Mountain, if the player is not on the right level for their scan they will be told "Try scanning another level". Scan range: 38 paces On top of mountain Under the mountain Wilderness, deep Area Information: Wilderness Since the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote, the chance of receiving a scan clue in the Wilderness has been very low. Scan range: 25 paces Wilderness Volcano Area Information: Wilderness Volcano Since the Wilderness and Free Trade Vote, the chance of receiving a scan clue in the Wilderness has been very low. Scan range: 11 Zanaris Area Information: Zanaris Scan range: 16 paces Category:Treasure Trail guides